gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
My Favorite Things
My Favorite Things 'is a song originally from ''The Sound of Music, sung by Julie Andrews. The song was featured in season one's first episode, In The Beginning. It was sung by Harmony Harpse. In the Jackson High auditorium, The Unitards were assembled. The principal, Mr. Jelly, walked into the auditorium. Harmony told Mr. Jelly that he had entered at just the right time for their performance that they were about to perform. He seemed happy. Harmony then began to sing My Favorite Things. The remaining Unitards simply swayed out of time to the music in the background. It is assumed that Harmony chose to sing this song to showcase her vocal talents so that the principal would agree on hiring the glee club a director. After the performance, Patrick applauds and Harmony asks, straight away, whether he could give her a coach. After a short conversation between the two, the principal finally agrees on hiring them a teacher, thinking that the glee club may win Nationals if he puts enough effort into the club. He believes that if they win Nationals, order will be restored in Jackson High and the school will be seen by others as a better school. Lyrics '''Harmony: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens Brown paper packages tied up with strings These are a few of my favorite things Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings These are a few of my favorite things Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes Silver white winters that melt into springs These are a few of my favorite things When the dog bites, when the bee stings When I'm feeling sa I simply remember my favorite things And then I don't feel so bad Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens Brown paper packages tied up with strings These are a few of my favorite things Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings These are a few of my favorite things. Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes Silver white winters that melt into springs These are a few of my favorite things When the dog bites, when the bee stings When I'm feeling sad I simply remember my favorite things And then I don't feel so bad! Trivia *This is the very first song to be featured on Glee: The Unitards. *First song to be performed in the auditorium of Jackson High School. *This is Harmony's first solo. *This is the first and only time that Mr. Jelly is seen watching a performance by The Unitards. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, Volume 1